


Когда наши небеса рушатся

by AelinAmberJoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AelinAmberJoe/pseuds/AelinAmberJoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рано или поздно Сэму пришлось бы сказать это отцу и Дину…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда наши небеса рушатся

Ночью, после неудачной охоты все трое на взводе.   
Дин распахивает хлипкую дверь мотельного номера, и идет тяжелым шагом в ванную, сдергивает с крючка полотенце, пускает холодную воду и зло цедит:  
\- Гребаные сучки! Найду и вздрючу.  
Кто же знал, что в дружках у обычной на первый взгляд ведьмы ни с того, ни с сего окажется еще и лич, которого хрена-с-два просто так прикончишь. Отец решил, что пока живы, лучше собирать манатки и уносить ноги. Все равно от них неподготовленных толку никакого.  
Пока полотенце мокнет, Дин ощупывает переносицу. Повезло – нос, вроде, не сломан. Но об стенку он физиономией приложился знатно, и в голове до сих пор гудит.   
Поэтому Дин прикладывает ко лбу холодное полотенце.   
За спиной в дверной прорези зажигается свет, слышится возня. Отец за шкирку вталкивает в комнату Сэма, как нашкодившего котенка.  
\- Я не буду ни о чем говорить. Я уже все сказал, - голос от ярости у Сэма аж звенит.   
Дин склоняется над раковиной, и, подставляя сложенную лодочкой ладонь под струйку ледяной воды, начинает умываться, яростно трет лицо, будто надеясь, что это приведет его в чувства и рассеет происходящее в комнате, как дурной сон.  
Но, кажется, даже сквозь шум льющейся воды он слышит, как сопит отец, как тяжело расхаживает из стороны в сторону. Дину можно даже не выглядывать из ванной, он и так знает, что Сэм, наверняка сверлит отца потемневшим от расширившихся зрачков взглядом влажно блестящих в узких прорезях глаз.   
На Сэме порвана куртка, капюшон тоскливо болтается, держась на честном слове, у него царапина на щеке, всклокоченные волосы, но это все не так страшно. Страшно то, что Сэм говорит:  
\- Ненавижу. Мерзкая отвратительная жизнь. Ненавижу! Не могу больше! И не хочу.  
От Сэма ничего не зависело. Он, так же, как и отец с Дином, не знал, что с ведьмой просто так привычным способом не справиться. Сэм с присущей ему прилежностью и аккуратностью сделал все, что ему полагалось. У них была соль, серебро, святая вода и все, что еще могло понадобиться. Но не помогло.  
Просто, случаются неудачные охоты.   
\- Сэмюэль! – у отца твердый предостерегающий голос, будто желающий отрезвить, заставить замолчать младшего сына, пока не поздно.   
Но Сэма это не останавливает, конечно.   
\- Я уеду… стану нормальным! – слово "нормальный" из его уст звучит настолько тошнотворно, что Дина едва не выворачивает всеми внутренностями на кафельный пол в ванной.   
Возможно, потому что Сэм имеет в виду что-то еще, о чем отец не догадывается?..  
Перед глазами плывет. И причина совсем не возможное сотрясение.  
\- Буду учиться, как все… просто учиться. Я сдал экзамены, я поступил. В Стэнфорд, папа.   
Он говорит это нарочито медленно, делая паузу после каждого слова. Хочет, что бы отец услышал его, чтобы гордился.  
Заткнись, Сэмми, просто заткнись! – безмолвно просит Дин, стоя перед блеклым, потемневшим по краям зеркалом.   
Оттуда отражение смотрит на Дина глазами-прожекторами совсем уж жалко. И от этого становится еще противнее.   
И дернуло же этого недотепу начать чертов разговор, когда они возвращались в мотель зализывать раны, измотанные бессонной ночью, продувшие охоту.   
Видимо Сэму причудилось, что для троих человек в салоне машины, гонящей на полной скорости по пустому шоссе, слишком тихо, ну и брякнул. Отец, ясное дело, саданул по тормозам, да так, что по мокрой дороге тачка чуть не ушла в кювет.   
Какое-то время Джон просто молчал, вцепившись в руль, а потом надтреснуто сказал:  
\- Поговорим дома.   
Если бы Дин сидел вместе с Сэмом на заднем сидении отцовского джипа, а не на переднем, он бы наверняка зажал мелкому его болтливый рот рукой. Но Дин сидел рядом с отцом, и все, что он мог – это видеть в зеркало заднего вида глаза Сэма, которые сейчас казались больше и ярче.   
\- У нас нет дома! – с ослиным упрямством выпалил Сэм, и рванул ручку двери.   
Он выскочил из машины под мелкий накрапывающий дождь, и Дину пришлось силком запихивать его обратно.   
Остаток дороги Сэм смотрел неподвижным взглядом в темное мутное окно, а Дин никак не мог выдохнуть застрявший в груди воздух.   
И вот сейчас они с отцом стоят посреди номера и пытаются продолжить недавний "разговор".   
\- И больше никакой охоты, - жирной кляксой ставит точку Сэм, как надоевшую муху припечатывает к стене.  
Дин на секунду закрывает глаза, но слышит, как позади что-то бьется.   
Он шарахается от раковины, бросает полотенце на пол и вылетает в комнату: отец держит младшего за грудки, прижимая к стене.   
Сэм глотает злые слезы - им никто не гордится.   
У отца на скулах ходят желваки, он встряхивает Сэма, и снова впечатывает его спиной в стену.   
Когда Джон в таком состоянии, он запросто может снести одной оплеухой Сэму башку. И Дин открывает рот, чтобы попросить отца остановиться, но давится вздохом. Поэтому поспешно вытягивает руку вперед, но на него никто не обращает внимание.   
Ожидаемо. Всякий раз, когда отец с мелким начинают препираться, Дин становится для этих двоих чем-то вроде пустого места.   
Голова у Сэма болтается, как у куклы. Он не сопротивляется. Физически не сопротивляется. Но Дину кажется, что лучше бы он сейчас оттолкнул отца, выкрутился из его рук, чем вот так стоять и пронзать взглядом, всем своим видом давая понять, что не отступит.  
\- Что ж, давай, - рубит отец, - но тогда не возвращайся, Сэм! Серьезно, не возвращайся. Не желаешь быть охотником – ищи себе другой дом и другую семью.  
Сэм все-таки вырывается – нитки трещат, и куртка окончательно рвется, остается зажатой в кулаках у Джона - он меряет огромными шагами комнату, хлопает входной дверью и исчезает в темноте.  
Дин стирает со лба липкий пот.   
Отец смотрит на обрывки ткани у себя в руках и бледнеет на глазах.  
\- Найди его, ладно? – говорит он Дину, и, разжимая кулаки, отворачивается. 

За мотелем есть небольшое озеро, окруженное высокой травой. Именно там, на берегу Дин и находит брата: тот сидит на бревне, закидывая в воду камушки.  
Луна пристальным глазом висит жутковатая и низкая, откуда-то тянет дымом и ночной сыростью, деревья щетинятся кронами, над водой стоит белесым киселем туман.   
\- Сэм, мы все исправим, – говорит Дин, присаживаясь рядом со съежившимся и напряженным Сэмом. - Они получат по заслугам, никто больше не пострадает, обещаю.   
У Сэма на щеке темно-красное пятно из запекшейся крови и грязи. Дин вскидывает руку и тянется к ссадине на лице у брата, но тот отворачивается, избегая его пальцев.  
\- Дело не только в этом, Дин. Это не жизнь, это… я не могу. Я устал, правда.   
В животе у Дина делается холодно.  
\- Таскаться с нами из города в город или…   
\- У меня даже друзей нет, - спешит Сэм, не давая брату закончить.  
Дин не к месту вспоминает, как Сэм в детстве хотел собаку. Маленькую, большую, пушистую или наоборот, курносую или длинномордую – не важно, главное, собаку. Он просто грезил этой мыслью, заглядывался на щенков, замирал рядом с площадками. Ему хотелось бросать ей мячик, вычесывать колтуны из шерсти, скармливать ей свой завтрак, часами возится с резвым комком шерсти, подставлять лицо под широкий шершавый язык. Дин лез к мелкому с игрушками, предлагал поспорить, чей самолетик из газетных страниц пролетит дальше, вызывался почитать страшные книжки, но Сэм хотел собаку…   
На свое шестилетие он все-таки попросил щенка у отца, но тот сказал свое категорическое "нет". Сэм весь день прошмыгал носом. Как ему было объяснить, что их образ жизни не предполагает собаку?  
Перед очередным переездом Дин упер из школы рыжего взъерошенного хомяка. Тот обитал на столе секретаря директора школы в аквариуме, наполненном стружкой, травой и всякими пластмассовыми цветными домиками и лесенками.   
Гадкий грызун оказался злющим, и прокусил Дину палец.  
Однако, Сэму он, кажется, понравился, и всю дорогу в соседний штат мелкий провозился с ним на заднем сидении машины.   
Отец на банку с животиной посмотрел недовольно, но снисходительно.  
Хомяк, правда, через пару дней умудрился удрать, и ни Дин, ни Сэм его больше никогда не видели, однако, тот короткий промежуток времени Сэм был счастлив, сияя, как надраенный песком медный таз.   
Если бы Дин мог, он и сейчас бы притащил Сэму за шкирку всех и всё, чего ему не хватает. Только вот времена хомяка, которого можно засунуть в карман джинсов прошли, и Дин бессилен. Совсем бессилен.   
\- Зато у тебя есть я, - отвечает он, рассматривая едва различимую тонкую полоску, где ночное небо перетекает в черную воду. - Все будет хорошо, Сэмми. Это пройдет, правда.   
Сэм вскидывается, поворачивается всем корпусом к Дину, строптиво вздергивает подбородок.  
\- Что пройдет? – болезненно кривясь, спрашивает он.  
Голос у Сэма густой и чужой.  
\- Все пройдет. А я буду рядом. И ты будешь. Мы будем. Мы просто будем.   
Они оба молчат.   
Дин терпеливо ждет, и до боли в глазах всматривается на блеклую луну – она похожа на призрака, на лишенное жизни восковое лицо. Из глубины накатывает первобытная жуть - Дин понимает, что Сэм для него сейчас не Сэм, а какое-то непонятное чужое существо, которое он никак не может разгадать.   
Он ждет, что брат что-нибудь скажет, сделает. Он готов услышать все, что угодно – упреки, обвинения, негодования. Но Сэм упрямо молчит, и у них сейчас только тишина под мертвецки-унылой луной.   
\- Сэм, это просто неудачный день. Завтра мы все доделаем, прищучим эту гребаную парочку, а потом…  
\- Не будет никакого завтра, - встает на ноги Сэм. - Пойду соберу вещи. Я ведь, вроде как, теперь не с вами.   
\- Сэм, не надо, не дури, - Дин поднимается следом. - Он, правда, очень ждал, когда ты уже закончишь эту долбаную школу, чтобы ни на что не отвлекаться.   
\- Это для тебя она долбаная.  
Дин открывает рот, чтобы хватить недостающего легким воздуха.   
\- Мог бы мне сказать для начала… Я бы вытряхнул из твоей башки всякую дурь.  
\- Поэтому и не сказал! Ты не понимаешь, Дин. Ты, правда, не понимаешь? Это ведь… это… Черт! Да пошли вы. Оба.   
Сэм рвется вперед, но Дин встает у него на пути, они сталкиваются плечами, ногами.   
Им двоим срывает гайки.   
\- Ну, так скажи мне, - хватает его пятерней за лицо Дин. - Давай, черт возьми, скажи это вслух!   
Сэм поскальзывается на мокрой траве, но каким-то чудом удерживается на ногах.   
\- Ты же большой мальчик, умный, сдал там какие-то гребаные тесты, да? Все знаешь, все понимаешь. В чем настоящая причина? Или легче сбежать, чем признаться? А ты скажи. Все: что считаешь это неправильным, что это моя вина. Ну!   
Последним словом Дин практически давится, потому что голова резко закидывается назад от удара, а еще от одного он валится на спину, больно прикладываясь макушкой о землю. Но когда Сэм делает шаг вперед, то хлопается в траву следом – Дин легко валит его подножкой.  
\- Отвали от меня на хрен! – просит он, едва не рыдая, когда брат на него наползает, приваливается телом.   
Сэм извивается на траве, орудуя локтями, коленями, пихается пятками, дергает головой. Он борется так, будто от этой схватки зависит его жизнь, но вместе с тем совершенно неумело и безрезультатно. В своей беспорядочной возне он больше похож на маленького ребенка, который в одно мгновение напрочь забыл все, что умел, чему учил его старший брат – блоки, удары, броски и укладывание на лопатки - все.   
Поэтому, Дин легко его скручивает, садится сверху, сдавливая коленями, заводит руки за голову. Дин чувствует, как ходят сэмовы бока от частого дыхания, видит оголившийся под задравшейся футболкой напряженно-втянутый живот. Накатывает удушливая жара, и перед глазами плывет, одежда противно липнет к мокрому телу.   
\- Ты от кого, мать твою, бежишь? – Дин кривит разбитый рот, кровь бежит, обильно капает на рубашку, и зубы в красном - От монстров или от меня?  
\- Я сказал: отвали, - взгляд у Сэма, как у зверя в зоопарке, смотрящего на тебя через толстые прутья клетки. – Просто заткнись и свали.  
Дин обхватывает его за плечи и переворачивает на живот, зажимает между землей и своим телом. Сэм давится травой и зачерпывает пальцами горсти земли.  
\- Не смей, слышишь?! Я не хочу. Слезь с меня, гребаный извращенец, - шипит он сквозь зубы, и дергает задом, когда Дин тянет за пояс джинсы вниз.  
Он умудрился как-то в процессе возни расстегнуть ему ремень, и сейчас те спокойно ползут вниз по бедрам, оголяют бледную, высвеченную слабым лунным светом, кожу.  
\- Ну, не больше, чем ты, голося на весь мотель, когда я тебе вставляю, - Дин собирает во рту кровавую слюну, и сплевывает ржавую жижу между разведенными сэмовыми ягодицами.  
\- Да что ты за придурок такой! Не трожь! – Сэм матерится, рвет клочьями траву, молотит кулаком по жирной скользкой после дождя земле, но задом поддает вверх.   
Получается почти по сухому, и Дин проталкивается с силой, через боль и напряжение.   
Сэм мычит, но не вырывается больше – смысла уже нет. Правда, и помогать Дину не думает.  
\- Какого хера ты от меня целый месяц как заправская девственница по углам ныкался? – Дин останавливается и помогает себе пальцем, пробует протолкнуть его через напряженную тугую мышцу, оттянуть, дать больше места члену.   
Спина у Сэма едва различимо подрагивает, и плечи тоже. В груди у Дина сердце пропускает удар, потому что там внизу Сэм скулит рыданиями.   
\- Тише. Не брыкайся, Сэм. Ты погоди немножко, - шепчет ему на ухо Дин, кладет руку на затылок, и гладит.   
Внутри Сэм горячий, как уголь. Дин втирается в него вкруговую медленно и осторожно, теперь член входит легче.   
\- Расслабься, ты же умеешь. Ну, помоги мне, Сэмми. А дальше просто лежи, ладно? Вот так. Еще чуть-чуть, ну давай. О черт, да, - у Дина будто словесную, мать его, плотину прорывает. - Ну почему ты не слушаешь никогда? Я же просил, говори все сперва мне, Сэм…   
Сэм больно хватает его за запястье, проезжаясь ногтями по коже.   
\- Да закрой рот уже! И не языком работай, - нетерпеливо рычит он, и сам начинает крутить бедрами.   
Дин подается назад – тягуче, размеренно, кошмарно медленно.  
\- Не тупи. Ненавижу. Давай быстрее!   
Теряя терпение, Дин кусает его за загривок, как кобель строптивую суку, приподнимается на руках, и начинает долбиться всерьез в рваном неистовом ритме, выбивая из Сэма дух.   
Сэм ведет себя не так, как обычно: матерится, извивается, молотит ногами и руками об землю, разве что только не воет.   
В любой другой ситуации от такого редкого и контрастирующего с собой привычным – вечно лижущимся, вечно лопочущим всякие сопли, краснеющим Сэмом - Дин бы завелся не по-детски и был бы в полном восторге.  
Но сейчас, отчего-то, ничего этого не хочется. И Дин зажимает влажной ладонью Сэму рот. Теперь тому остается только обиженно сопеть и пытаться прокусить Дину руку.  
Когда Дин кончает, то переворачивает Сэма обратно на спину, и сжимает пальцы на его твердом члене - не хотел он, как же!  
Сэм вытекает Дину в кулак, и обмякает. Он тычется носом брату в щеку, осторожно слизывает с подбородка кровь, потом с губ - жадно зализывает ему раны, будто извиняясь.   
\- Хреново, - вдруг говорит Дин.  
\- Чего? – в блеклом ночном свете лицо Сэма кажется землисто-серым, а провалы глаз и рот – черными. На нем помятая с оторванными пуговицами рубашка и волосы встрепаны.   
\- Хреново голой задницей на мокрой траве, – уточняет Дин.   
И до Сэма только сейчас доходит, что, действительно, голой задницей на мокрой траве, и ветки колются, и одежда вся в земле, и от воды тянет рыбой и холодом.   
Дин поднимается и наскоро заправляется, тянет Сэма за плечо.   
\- Пошли.  
\- Куда? – удивляется Сэм.   
У него порвана рубашка, джинсы в зеленых пятнах от травы, сбитая на костяшках пальцев кожа, и щека в земле. Дин слюнявит палец, и все-таки вытирает ему лицо.   
\- Обратно. В мотель.  
\- Там отец, - мрачно отвечает Сэм, переступая с ноги на ногу.  
\- Нет его там. Он уехал. Ты не слышал мотор?  
Сэм вообще ничего не слышал. 

Дин оказывается абсолютно прав – отцовской машины на мотельной стоянке нет, и Сэм от осознания этого свободно вздыхает.   
Они начинают стягивать друг с друга грязную мятую одежду еще на пороге. Дин тянет Сэма к кровати. Номер какой-то гигантский, и шаги становятся медленными, тяжелыми, растянутыми, будто двигаешься в илистой воде.  
Они даже не трахаются – просто копошатся на скручивающихся простынях, как когда-то давно. В смысле, сейчас кажется, что давно: обернуться, посчитать – не вспомнить, сколько щелкающий маятник отсчитал дней, недель, месяцев (лет?)… ощущение, что это длится всю жизнь.   
Длилось.  
Они бьются лбами от чрезмерной настойчивости влипнуть друг в друга губами, стукаются коленями, цепляются друг за друга ногами и руками, смыкаются пальцами, толкаются друг другу в руки, царапаются ногтями до взбухающих полос, кусают зубами, лижут языками, ловят ртами дыхание и стоны. Переводят дыхание на мгновение, захлебываясь воздухом, кончают и… по новой.   
От возни и слишком близкого контакта кожи к коже оба они мокрые и скользкие, как новорожденные мышата. Они прилипают друг к другу грудью, ладонями, губами, склеиваются потом, спермой, слюной. И простынь, и матрас под ними можно выжимать.   
То хорошо, то больно. Странно. Все странно. Слов нет. Совсем.  
Когда Дин почти на рассвете, сгибая Сэма буквально пополам, наконец, вставляет, Сэм сквозь рябую пелену смутно думает, что такого еще не было, наверное. Он столько раз подряд еще никогда не кончал. И Дин не кончал. Все законы биологии мимо. И, по идее, уже больше нечем, а все равно брызгает и на живот, и в кулак… И странно, что раз за разом болезненно встает, хотя, исходя из ситуации, совсем не должно…  
Дин роняет Сэму на лицо соленые капли пота. Или слезы. Не разобрать. Но, не важно. Сэму куда важнее сейчас поймать их на язык все до одной.   
Дин долбится так, будто надеется вытрахать из сэмовой дурной башки всю херь про учебу и отъезд.  
От резких толчков, от скорости и силы Сэму больно. Но Дину, должно быть, еще больнее. И странно, как он от такого старания еще себе член в кровь не стер.  
Но Сэму так хорошо. И хочется, чтоб еще. Еще больнее. Чтоб ощущать и помнить, когда все закончится.  
Ни один из них не пытается получить удовольствие, тут что-то другое. Только не понятно, как называется.  
И все равно, они движутся идеально, как притертые годами друг к другу части одного механизма.   
Дина молотит дрожью, а у Сэма стучат зубы. И странно, что ни один из них не может кончить так долго.   
Сэм чисто на рефлексе возит рукою по члену, но тщетно. От едкого пота и частых касаний, от шершавых ладоней Дина, от усиленной дрочки кожа на нем горит и щиплет. И касания уже приносят только боль.   
Сэм не может, ничего не может. Он снимает со своего плеча руку Дина и укладывает себе на живот, сжимает его пальцы своими под головкой очень-очень сильно.   
Они кончают оба почти всухую. И Дин скатывается с Сэма вяло, пристраивает голову на вздыбленную подушку. Сэму жарко настолько, что вся кожа, кажется в огне, но он все равно придвигается ближе к брату, устраиваясь у него под боком.   
Дин закрывает глаза и, кажется, мгновенно засыпает. Однако он выпутывает зажатую между их телами руку, и кладет ее Сэму поперек груди, словно стремясь припечатать к кровати, к себе.   
Сэм смотрит в серый потолок, и физически ощущает, что он внутри весь пустой. Теперь пустой. Совсем.  
Дин спит. А Сэм ни в какую не может. Вернее, очень хочет, но не позволяет векам сомкнуться. Иначе ничего не получится.   
Он поворачивает голову и смотрит на спящего Дина. За окном уже светло.   
Интересно, что будет, если отец вернется прямо сейчас?   
На самом деле, Сэму не в первый раз хочется, чтобы отец обо всем узнал, чтобы увидел, чтобы повернул ручку двери в самый неподходящий момент. Безумие, но… а вдруг тогда стало бы проще?  
Сложно предугадать, что он мог бы сделать, зайдя в номер, и обнаружив своих сыновей, тщательно вымуштрованных, вытренированных солдат вот так - голыми в одной кровати. Может, тут же всадил бы все имеющиеся в пистолете пули, а может, отрекся бы к чертовой теще сразу от обоих… Что ж, и то, и то годилось. По крайней мере, не стояло бы выбора…   
Отец, конечно же, не появляется. Но это пока. И птицы за окном щебечут вовсю.   
Сэма подташнивает – от бессонной ночи, от усталости и странного ворочающегося в груди комка.   
В любой другой ситуации он после такой ночи переполз бы к себе на койку, уронил тяжелую голову на подушку и забылся бы сном, или наоборот, перекатился бы набок, закинул на Дина длинную ногу, подул бы ему в ухо, лизнул под подбородком. В ответ на это даже очень умотанный и крепко спящий Дин просыпается – проверенно опытным путем.  
Только вот теперь все иначе.  
И Сэм не делает ничего из выше перечисленного. Он очень осторожно выбирается из-под руки брата, спускает ноги на пол и шлепает в душ. Он делает все предельно быстро, а когда выходит, то начинает собирать разбросанные по номеру вещи. Половину, оказывается, не так-то просто найти. Например, один кроссовок почил где-то смертью храбрых. И носок тоже.  
Дин по-прежнему спит, свесив руку с кровати и уткнувшись носом в подушку. У него на спине ряды темных, подсохших кровавой коркой полос, будто он всю ночь трахал группу ну очень диких и когтистых истеричек-чирлидерш.   
Сэму стыдно.  
\- Иди сюда, - слышит он у себя за спиной севший голос.  
Он прижимает к груди комок подобранной одежды, и плюхается на кровать спиной к Дину. Не оборачиваясь.  
Дин все так же, не меняя положения, кладет ему руку на бедро, вжимает пальцы в кожу.  
\- Ты меня не остановишь, Дин, - говорит Сэм. – И этим не удержишь. Я все равно уеду.   
Дин тут же начинает ворочаться.  
\- Фу, - говорит он, морщась, - ты сопливых мелодрам, что ли, пересмотрел, Сэм? Выключи бабу и эти слюни.   
Сэм роняет голову на грудь, сидит так какое-то время, а потом резко оборачивается.   
\- Поехали вместе, Дин, - в робкой надежде вдруг предлагает он.  
Дин как-то неестественно крякает, растягивая губы в натужной улыбке.  
\- Предлагаешь мне учиться вместе с тобою, умник? Ты в своем уме?  
\- Нет же. Я буду учиться, - терпеливо поясняет Сэм. – А ты можешь найти себе занятие по душе, устроиться на работу по каким-нибудь из своих поддельных документов. Мы можем подыскать подходящее жилье. Можно будет просто нормально жить. – Сэм придвигается к Дину ближе так, что касается своей острой коленкой его бока, и, понижая голос, говорит: - Мы с тобой совсем не похожи – никто не узнает.  
Дин промаргивается, будто Сэм швырнул ему в лицо пригоршню песка.  
\- Сэм, у тебя, и, правда, ночью весь мозг вытек? Жить, разыгрывая идиотскую пьесу, это "нормально" у тебя? В школьном театре не доиграл?   
Сэм мрачнеет взглядом, каменеет лицом.  
\- Верно, - говорит он, и встает, разворачивает клубок шмоток, озадаченно смотрит на свою испачканную рубашку, на грязные джинсы, а затем кидает их обратно, на пол.   
\- Когда у тебя начинается учеба?   
\- Через две недели, - помедлив, отвечает Сэм.  
\- Тебе обязательно тащиться прямо сейчас? Что ты там будешь делать столько времени?  
\- Теперь да. Я придумаю. Надо устроиться.   
\- Не меняй номер телефона. Хорошо?  
Сэм молчит.  
\- А деньги у тебя есть?  
Сэм не выдерживает:  
\- Дин, мне не десять лет! Мне давно уже не десять лет, - на последнем слове голос предательски дает петуха.  
Сэм просто забирает свою сумку.  
Пока он одевается в чистое, Дин сидит на раскуроченной измятой постели, такой же помятый и чужой. Вид у него такой, будто он сутки не просыхая пил – глаза красные, губы малиновые, волосы торчком, шнурок амулета перевернулся и тот теперь на спине.  
\- Скажи ему… - Сэм медленно поворачивает ручку двери, и замолкает. Воздуха не хватает. И слов тоже. – Скажи ему что-нибудь.

Мир вокруг не меряется штатами, исчерченными колесами Импалы, литрами крови, вытекшей из всяких тварей, серебряными пулями, зарубками на собственном теле и… Дином.  
Наверное, Дином он тоже не меряется.   
Поэтому Сэм перекидывает через плечо сумку с нехитрыми пожитками, и уходит прочь. Туда, где будет так, как "нормально".   
Единственное, что приятно тянет плечо, так это огромная толстая книжка с законодательством Соединенных Штатов, которую он успел наполовину вызубрить.   
\- Сэм! – раздается за спиной, когда он уже пересекает стоянку и направляется к шоссе. – Сэмми!  
Сэм чувствует, как жжет и царапает, упираясь ему в спину знакомый взгляд. Этот взгляд может остановить, он это знает, и поэтому не оборачивается. Лишь останавливается.  
Дин за ним не побежит, разумеется, не будет тянуть за шкирку обратно. Но этого его "Сэмми" достаточно, чтобы Сэм сам побежал назад.  
\- Как ты доберешься? – неожиданно спрашивает Дин.   
\- На автобусе.   
\- Сэм, я… - Дин замолкает, не договорив.  
Сэм крутит в голове странную фразу и едва не оборачивается. Но брат откашливается, будто проглотил горсть земли, и говорит:  
\- Я могу подвезти.  
\- Не надо, - сжимая лямку сумки так, что ломит пальцы, отвечает Сэм. 

И не удивительно, что в Стэнфорде больше всего он скучает не по дурманящему аромату машинных выхлопов, не по гудящему за стеклом ветру, не по подгорелому бекону в дешевых забегаловках, и даже не по отцу или охоте… а по Дину.


End file.
